Rojo y amarillo
by Monedita123
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots para la KiriKami week 2018 [1 de Abril - 7 de Abril]
1. 1 de Abril

_Childhood_ _Friends AU_

 ** _April's_** _ **fools**_ ****

 _Quote: "_ _Back_ _away_ _from the_ _last_ _cruller_ _before_ _I'm forced to_ _take_ _lethal_ _action_ _!"_

* * *

 _ **En este día, Kirishima y Kaminari ya son pareja.**_  
 ** _Mención de leve_** ** _KatsuDeku_** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Día 1: Día de los inocentes.**_

* * *

Kaminari lo sabía.  
Aquel rubio eléctrico se estaba preparando para que llegara el deseado día en el que podría gastar bromas y divertirse.  
Lo llevaba planeando bastante tiempo y ya había seleccionado a sus víctimas para ello, así que cuando llegó el 1 de Abril, puso en marcha su gran plan.

—Hey, Bakugou —llamaba alegremente al rubio explosivo mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

Había amanecido y Denki había madrugado más de lo normal, cosa bastante rara en él, solo para iniciar una de sus bromas a cierta persona.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que se pudiera escuchar varias maldiciones dentro de dicha habitación. Luego, Katsuki abrió la puerta mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba de manera aterradora a Kaminari.

—Como no sea importante, estás muerto —sentenció Bakugou haciendo que el otro rubio tragara saliva.

—Bueno… —comenzó con cierto nerviosismo—. La cosa es que Midoriya acaba de subir a Internet una foto tuya en la que estás desnudo —mintió Denki con una sonrisa—. Y, pues, era mi deber como amigo avisarte.

—¡¿QUE DEKU HA HECHO QUÉ?! —gritó Katsuki dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Izuku—. ¡SE VA A CAGAR! —maldijo alejándose, aún en pijama, y más enfadado de lo normal—. ¡Y NO SOMOS AMIGOS, MIERDA! —finalizó a lo lejos.

—Sí, sí… —comentó Kaminari con una leve sonrisa para luego mirar al frente.

Katsuki había dejado su habitación abierta y estaba a merced de cualquiera.

—Genial —murmuró Denki para sí con otra sonrisa y entró, tranquilamente, después de haber mirado a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

 **[...]**

—¡DEKU! —un grito seguido de diversos y fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Midoriya, despertaron a dicho joven.

—¿Kacchan? —inquirió Izuku abriendo la puerta y frotándose los ojos del sueño—. Aún es pronto, las clases empiezan…

Lo siguiente que se pudo oír fue un grito por parte de Izuku, cosa que despertó a sus compañeros de al lado.

 **[...]**

Kaminari estaba más feliz que nunca.

A pesar de que tenían clases, Denki sabía perfectamente que las disfrutaría (cosa que era también bastante rara en él).

—Te veo demasiado feliz —comentó Eijirou con una sonrisa al ver cómo el rubio eléctrico no dejaba de sonreír.

Todavía faltaba algún minuto para que llegara Aizawa, así que, mientras tanto, Kaminari iba a contarle a Kirishima varias cosas que tenía en mente.

—Si Bakugou se entera, te va a matar —rio el pelirrojo al escuchar uno de los planes de Denki.

—Pero no puedes negarme que no será divertido —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—. Y aún tengo más víctimas en mente...

—Yo no seré alguna de esas víctimas, ¿verdad? —siguió Kirishima después de soltar una carcajada.

Pero antes de que Kaminari pudiera responder a ello, Aizawa entró a la clase y todos detuvieron su charla para atender.

—En fin… —suspiró el profesor—. Hoy tendréis que tomar muchos apuntes, así que preparad esas manos —informó a poco tiempo de comenzar.

Algunos dejaron escapar algunos lamentos y quejas, mientras que otros iban sacando sus bolígrafos y/o lápices para ello.

Cuando había pasado un rato desde que Aizawa comenzó la clase, cierta persona estaba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más y maldiciendo en su mente por lo que le ocurría.

— _Kirishima_ —llamó Kaminari en voz baja tratando de que el profesor no se diera cuenta—. _Mira a Bakugou_ —agregó mientras se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de controlar su risa.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar y le pareció ver perfectamente cómo Katsuki no dejaba de sacar punta a su lápiz y que, cada vez que presionaba la punta para escribir, esta se rompía en el mismo instante, haciendo que Bakugou frunciera el ceño cada vez más y apretase los dientes.

La cara que tenía Katsuki hacía ver como si estuviera pensando:  
 _"PUTO LÁPIZ, PUTO SACAPUNTAS, PUTO DEKU, PUTOS TODOS."_

Eijirou no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa también, cosa que llamó la atención de Aizawa y provocó que este amenazase con su mirada al pelirrojo.

— _¿Y por qué no utiliza un bolígrafo?_ —inquirió Kirishima en voz baja.

— _Le quité todas las minas_ —respondió Kaminari.

En el pupitre de Katsuki se podía observar todos sus bolígrafos vacíos, sin mina, y varios lápices rotos junto a mucha basura de haber sacado punta a dichos lápices.

El pelirrojo y el rubio no pudieron seguir evitando reírse de aquello y, sin querer, volvieron a llamar la atención del profe.

—Kirishima, Kaminari.

Ambos tragaron saliva y levantaron levemente su rostro al oír esa voz; Aizawa les estaba mirando bastante enfadado.

—Sea lo que sea que estéis murmurando entre vosotros… —comenzó—. Fuera.

Dicho aquello, Eijirou y Denki fueron sacados al pasillo para reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Una vez solos y en silencio, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas de ello.

 **[...]**

Las clases habían finalizado y ya había anochecido.

Kaminari estaba satisfecho de sus actos a lo largo del día; sobre todo de las caras que pusieron las personas a las que les gastó las bromas.

Después de reírse de Katsuki, siguió Mineta, al cual le cambió todas sus películas y revistas porno por otras gays.  
A continuación fue Jirou, a la cual le descargó audios de gemidos y los mezcló con su lista de canciones que tenía en el móvil, para que cuando quisiera escuchar música con Yaoyorozu, sin querer, lo que se oyesen fuese el audio de gemidos.  
El siguiente fue Sero, el cual solo sufrió de la broma de ver toda su habitación cubierta por papel higiénico.  
Luego le tocó a Todoroki, al que bromeó dejándole teteras de agua hirviendo por todo su cuarto. Ante ello, el sujeto de cabello bicolor tuvo bastante miedo de entrar a su habitación.  
Al final, sus últimas víctimas fueron Ashido, Hagakure y Uraraka, a las cuales las encerró en el baño en el que había puesto una televisión. Al poco rato, apagó las luces y en la pantalla se pudo ver la cara de un muñeco que hablaba y decía cosas como " _Que comience el juego_ ".

—Supongo que es suficiente por hoy —comentaba Denki alegremente mientras jugaba con su móvil.

El rubio eléctrico se hallaba echado en la cama de la habitación de Eijirou y junto a este.

—Oye, Kirishima —llamó cambiando su tono a uno más serio y levantándose—. Antes de retrasarlo más… Tengo que decirte una cosa —finalizó mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Eijirou con alegría y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—A ver cómo te digo esto… —murmuró Kaminari mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose una mejilla—. Bueno, creo que… Ya no me gustas, Kirishima —siguió con un tono bastante neutro—. No quería alargarlo más y, además, hay una chica que me está empezando a…

Pero Denki no pudo terminar de hablar al mirar a Eijirou y contemplar claramente su rostro.

Los ojos del pelirrojo le miraban con sorpresa mientras que unas lágrimas salían de ellos.

—¡¿Eh?! —se sobresaltó cada vez más nervioso al ver que, al parecer, Kirishima se lo había creído—. ¡E-Espera, no era cierto! —insistió acercándose hacia el pelirrojo—. ¡Era broma, Kirishima! —siguió tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja.

Eijirou pestañeó varias veces al escuchar aquello y fue bajando su rostro con cierta tristeza.

—Con eso… —comenzó con un tono desgarrador—. _No bromees con eso…_ —siguió cerrando los ojos y atrayendo a Kaminari hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo—. Por favor… —terminó sin poder evitar dejar escapar ciertas lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

Se sentía bastante culpable. Era la primera vez que hacía llorar a Eijirou de aquella manera y pudo darse cuenta de que le dolía demasiado ver así a aquel pelirrojo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para…? —inquirió aún sin separarse de Kirishima.

—Solo… solo quedémonos así.

Aquel día, Kaminari pudo comprender más sobre Eijirou. Pudo entender que, como todo el mundo, Kirishima también tenía su lado sensible y que, definitivamente, lo amaba demasiado.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _Como aquí en España ya es 1 de Abril, voy publicando este primer dia._**


	2. 2 de Abril

****_**Jealousy**_ __

 _Soulmate_ _AU_

 ** _Quote: "_** ** _Did_** ** _you_** ** _ever_** ** _really love me?"_**

* * *

 ** _En este día Kirishima y Kaminari están saliendo juntos y están segundo año. Además, Denki es popular._**

* * *

 _ **Día 2: Celos.**_

* * *

Kirishima había comenzado a comprender por qué se sentía así.

Cada vez que Kaminari le sonreía a otra persona, no podía evitar perder la alegría que estaba sintiendo y la que, a su vez, se transformaba en otro sentimiento bastante doloroso.

Pudo darse cuenta cuando Denki comenzó a ser cada vez más popular entre las chicas, cosa que, durante su primer año en U.A, nunca fue así.

Todo empezó cuando comenzó a destacar por su quirk.

Ahora que el rubio eléctrico era capaz de utilizarlo mucho más tiempo sin sufrir algún cortocircuito cerebral, algunas personas se habían fijado en él.

Una confesión tras otra. Chica tras chica iban detrás de él y, por primera vez, Denki había conseguido el número de LINE de muchas de U.A.

—¡Sabes, ayer se me confesó otra más! —exclamaba con alegría y disfrutando de saber que había comenzado a volverse algo popular—. Tenías que haber visto la cara de Mineta, se moría de envidia —agregó recordando cómo aquel niño de las bolas moradas le había acusado de traidor.

El pelirrojo solo reía ante lo que su pareja le contaba felizmente.

—¡Me alegro por ti! —decía Kirishima sonriéndole y fingiendo que no le dolía nada de aquello.

Eijirou solo quería mantenerse junto a Denki todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. No le importaba nada más; solamente quería seguir riendo a su lado.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que, tarde o temprano, Kaminari terminaría aceptando y enamorándose de alguna chica.

Era lo lógico. El rubio eléctrico siempre tuvo preferencias. Le gustaban las mujeres y era más que obvio que le hacía feliz poder tener popularidad entre ellas.

Y, en cualquier momento, se daría cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo al lado de Kirishima y que le convenía estar con alguien que le pudiera dar un futuro de verdad; una familia a la que querer.

Al finalizar las clases, ambos se dirigían juntos a salir por ahí como, de costumbre, solían hacer.

—Oye, Kaminari —comenzó cambiando su tono y ocultando su rostro.

Denki se detuvo algo extrañado y dirigió su mirada hacia su pareja.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —siguió el pelirrojo levantando levemente su rostro y mirando al rubio con cierto dolor y una sonrisa fingida.

—Eh, claro —respondió aún sin saber qué era lo que ocurría—. ¿Es por lo de la hamburguesa de ayer…?

—No, no es eso —rio Eijirou nuevamente con cierta tristeza—. Solo es…

Pero por más que se esforzase en decir lo que pensaba, no pudo. Las palabras no salían. Era incapaz de realizar aquella pregunta.

 _"¿Alguna vez me has amado de verdad?"_

—¡Olvídalo, no es nada! —exclamó con otra falsa sonrisa—. ¡Mejor vamos a aquel restaurante del que te hablé ayer! —finalizó recuperando la alegría.

—¡Genial! —respondió el rubio riendo también ante ello.

No quería arruinarlo.

Kirishima no quería arruinar lo que pensaba que era el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Kaminari.

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente, ciertos rumores llamaron la atención del pelirrojo.

—¡Se va a confesar! —pudo oír la voz de una chica hablando con otras.

—¡¿A Kaminari Denki de 2-A?!

—¡Sí, a ese mismo! ¡Lo hará al finalizar las clases en su misma aula!

 _"Otra más..."_

Ya era costumbre, pero, de alguna manera, aquello le causaba cierta curiosidad a Kirishima.

Denki siempre le hablaba sobre la cantidad de chicas que se le confesaban, pero nunca entraba en detalles. Solo suponía que las rechazaba, pero nada más.

 _"Quizás me arrepienta de esto…_

 _Y ni siquiera es varonil."_

Esa misma tarde, después de clases, Eijirou se encontraba afuera del aula en el que cierta chica de primero había citado a Kaminari.

—¡Me gustas! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! —pudo oír la voz de la joven.

Supuso que también le estaría ofreciendo una carta a Denki.

 _"Debería irme…"_

—¡Perdón, no puedo corresponderte! —exclamó Kaminari juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

 _"Suficiente."_

La respuesta hizo que Kirishima suspirase al creer que aún tenía tiempo. Que aún podría estar más rato junto a aquel rubio eléctrico.

—¡¿Por qué?! —la voz de la chica pidiendo respuestas, hizo que Eijirou se detuviera y no se alejase—. ¿No que a ti te gustaban las chicas con un rostro atractivo? ¡Yo tengo todo eso y más! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas?!

—Bueno… —comenzó el rubio eléctrico algo nervioso—. Básicamente es porque hay otra persona que me gusta.

—¿Tiene mejor rostro que yo? ¿Tiene mejores pechos? —seguía la joven cada vez más desesperada.

—Qué va, es un hombre —respondió Denki negando con una mano.

—¿Eres gay…? —siguió la chica retrocediendo y con cierto asco.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! —se quejó mientras señalaba a la joven—. Es solo... que me gusta él. ¿Algún problema?

—¡Dos chicos no pueden hacer _eso_! —proseguía la de primero cada vez más enfadada.

—¿Quién dice que no? —rio el rubio.

—¡Asquerosos! —sentenció la joven retrocediendo cada vez más.

—Oye, oye, más respeto —reclamó Denki cruzándose de brazos—. A mí me gusta Kirishima. Lo amo y no pienso dejarle por una tipa cualquiera. Es muy importante para mí, espero que lo entiendas.

Después de decir aquello, Kaminari sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha. La joven le había dado una cachetada y se había largado llorando mientras gritaba cosas inentendibles.

—¡¿Cuál es su problema?! —se quejó frotándose la mejilla y con una lagrimita por el dolor.

—Hey —cierta voz llamó la atención del rubio eléctrico.

—¿Kirishima? ¿Qué haces aquí…? —inquirió Kaminari con bastantes dudas al ver cómo el pelirrojo se estaba acercando con una leve sonrisa—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Me estabas espiando?! —prosiguió señalándole.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y lo atraían en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Kirishima…? —Denki seguía sin comprender nada.

—Perdón —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el cuello del rubio y se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

—¿Eh?

Porque a partir de ese día, Kirishima supo que no debía de dudar más. Supo que lo que sentía Kaminari de verdad era mutuo y no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—Aunque no pueda darte una familia… —seguía Eijirou.

Pero sus palabras solo dejaban más confuso a Denki, el cual tuvo un día un poco raro.

 _"Definitivamente… lo amo."_

 **[...]**


	3. 3 de Abril

******_Caregiver_** __

 _Fake_ _Dating_

 ** _Quote: "_** _ **This**_ ** _is a terrible idea..." "I_** _ **take**_ ** _it_** _ **that**_ _**means**_ ** _you're_** ** _in_** _ **?" "**_ ** _You_** _**know**_ ** _it!"_**

* * *

 ** _En este día Kirishima y Kaminari ya son pareja. Todos están en segundo._**

 ** _La frase utilizada la escribí de una manera que me agradaba más_**.

* * *

 ** _Día 3: Cuidadores._**

* * *

Habían llegado las deseadas vacaciones de verano y ciertos jóvenes se hallaban juntos, aburridos y pensando en algo que pudieran hacer para pasar el rato mientras paseaban por el parque.

—¿Y si visitamos a Bakugou? —sugirió Kaminari después de darle un bocado a su helado y terminárselo de comer.

—¿No que sus padres se iban de vacaciones? —inquirió Eijirou.

—Por eso —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa—. Así podremos molestarle un rato.

—Eso sí que es una terrible idea… —siguió el pelirrojo con una leve risa.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —rio Denki apoyando su codo en el hombro de su pareja.

—¡Obvio! —exclamó dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

 **[...]**

Dicho y hecho, ahora, ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a la puerta de la gran casa de los Bakugou.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice para luego tocar el timbre, esperando a ser recibidos por el mismísimo Katsuki.

—¡QUE NO QUIERO COMPRAR NADA, MIERDA! —se pudo escuchar cierto grito dentro de la casa y unos pasos de alguien acercándose para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hey! —saludaron el rubio eléctrico y el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el rostro de su amargado amigo.

—No —sentenció Bakugou nada más ver a aquellos molestos sujetos.

Porque no hacía falta ni una sola palabra para que Katsuki comprendiera perfectamente a qué habían venido esos dos.

Básicamente, a joder.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Solo queremos hacerte compañía en estas aburridas vacaciones! —continuó Kaminari entrando rápidamente a la casa por uno de los lados de Bakugou, el cual se giró con rabia al verle entrar como si estuviera en su propia casa.

—¡Con permiso…! —le siguió también Kirishima velozmente.

Una vez que estaban dentro, era casi imposible echarlos de ahí.

—¡NI SE OS OCURRA ROMPER ALGO! —sentenció Katsuki cerrando la puerta e histérico por saber que tendría que soportar a sus queridos amigos todo el día.

—¡Venga ya! ¡¿Cuándo hemos roto algo…?! —bromeó Denki girándose con una sonrisa y caminando sin ver por dónde iba.

Pero justo en ese momento, Kaminari tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, apoyándose con fuerza en un pequeño estante que estaba en el pasillo y tirando varias cosas al suelo por la fuerza que ejerció sobre ellos.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó Eijirou con preocupación, acercándose rápidamente hacia su pareja que estaba frotándose la espalda por el golpe—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Creo que sí… —dudó el rubio todavía quejándose del dolor y abriendo un ojo para mirar detrás de él, donde pudo observar claramente lo que había ocasionado.

—Bastardos… —comenzó Bakugou ocultando su rostro y avanzando lentamente hacia la pareja.

El pelirrojo y el rubio eléctrico abrieron los ojos con temor y tragaron saliva al girarse y ver a su explosivo amigo acercarse con ganas de destrucción.

—¡ESA MIERDA LA TRAJO MI VIEJA DE ÁFRICA! —espetó señalando la pequeña figurita de cristal que se hallaba hecha trizas en el suelo—. ¡COSTÓ MÁS DE 1500$!

—Y… ¿eso cuánto es en yenes? —inquirió Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Unos 160000¥… —informó Kirishima tragando saliva después de haber sacado su móvil para buscarlo.

—Oh…

 **[...]**

—¡Bien, y ella es Mirame Lanalga! —exclamaba cierta mujer con alegría—. ¡Espero que podáis llevaros bien con todos! ¡Aquí os dejo una lista con todas sus necesidades, si tenéis alguna duda llamad al teléfono que está escrito! —finalizó despidiéndose alegremente y marchándose.

—¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí…? —murmuró Kirishima no muy convencido.

—Perdón por arrastrarte a esto… —suspiró Kaminari.

Después de haber roto aquella reliquia de la madre de Bakugou, ambos jóvenes tenían que hacer lo que fuera para conseguir la cantidad de dinero que necesitaban para pagarle. Ya decidido, no les quedaba otra opción que conseguir algún trabajo a media jornada para que, cuando Mitsuki regresara de sus vacaciones, viera que habían arreglado, de alguna forma, los daños causados.

—Aún así… ¿por qué de cuidadores de ancianos? —inquirió Kirishima.

—¡Porque pagan muy bien! Y como estamos juntos, en tan solo un mes conseguiremos reunir todo ese dinero —explicó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Después de todo, estaban juntos y eso lo hacía más llevadero.

—Oye, Kirishima… —llamó Denki tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo se cuida a un viejo? —prosiguió el rubio, señalando a uno de los muchos abuelos que estaban en la sala que debían de vigilar—. ¿Son como bebés?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —respondió Eijirou cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¡Ni idea! —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Joven… joven… —la voz de una señora mayor llamó la atención de Kaminari.

—Ah, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió girándose y acercándose hacia la vieja.

—Creo que me he hecho caca. ¿Puede limpiarme? —explicó la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

—¡Kirishima! —exclamó Denki alejándose para acercarse nuevamente hacia su pareja—. Esa señora quiere que le ayudes —finalizó con alegría señalando a la abuela.

—Oh, claro —aceptó el pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Joven, joven —otra voz, esta vez de un abuelo, volvió a llamar la atención de Kaminari.

—¿Sí…?

—¿Puede ayudar a Tokam Elateta? —pidió mientras señalaba a una anciana que había cogido una navaja y estaba acorralando a otra vieja.

—¡Abuelas, abuelas, parad! —exclamó Kaminari cada vez más nervioso, acercándose y poniéndose en medio de las dos ancianas—. ¡¿Por qué quieres apuñalarla?!

—¡Tokam me robó al novio! —explicó la anciana señalando con la navaja a la otra—. ¡Agustino Rodolfo es mío!

—¡Ni hablar, es mío! ¡Ayer jugué a las cartas con él! —contraatacó Elateta.

—¡A mí me regaló su yogurt de fresita en el almuerzo! —siguió la vieja navajera.

—¡Entonces que lo decida ese anciano! —sugirió Kaminari levantando un dedo—. ¿Es extranjero o algo? Su nombre es bastante raro…

—¿Quién me llama…? —la voz de Agustino llamó la atención de las dos abuelas.

—¡Oh, justo a tiempo! —exclamó Denki acercándose hacia aquel hombre y posando una mano en su hombro—. Señor, estas dos ancianas se están peleando por tu amor, pero solo puedes elegir a una.

—¡Kaminari! —un grito procedente de Kirishima, sobresaltó al rubio eléctrico.

—Ya vengo, mientras tanto, ¡elige a la vieja que prefieras! —finalizó Denki rápidamente para luego ir hacia donde estaba su pelirrojo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kirishima? —inquirió una vez allí.

—¿Puedes cargarle el móvil a la señora Mirame Lanalga? —preguntó Eijirou con una sonrisa—. Todos los enchufes están ocupados y ella necesita enviarle un mensaje a su amante que vive en Rusia…

—Ah, claro —aceptó Denki después de suspirar.

Después de todo, ese era su trabajo; atender las necesidades y cuidar a los ancianos de aquella extraña residencia.

Y, además, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia limpiarle el culo a unos señores mayores, tenía que conseguir ese dinero sí o sí.

 _"O sino Bakugou nos matará."_

Así, entre quejas, pedidos, juegos y peleas absurdas entre los ancianos, pasaron las horas y todo se tranquilizó algo más.

—Al final sí que se han quedado dormidos —comentó Eijirou al contemplar a la gran cantidad de viejos durmiendo.

—Oye, Kirishima —comenzó Denki con una leve sonrisa al ver que podía aprovecharse de la situación—. ¿No te apetece… hacerlo?

—¿Eh? —el pelirrojo dudó durante unos segundos para después comprenderlo al ver la expresión de su pareja—. Kaminari, estamos trabajando… —prosiguió tratando de mantener a raya sus deseos más profundos.

—Pero todos están echando la siesta, vamos… —insistió el rubio eléctrico acercándose cada vez más a Eijirou.

Kirishima cerró los ojos y apretó un puño tratando de no sucumbir ante su preciado Kaminari, pero no pudo. Era demasiado complicado resistirse ante las peticiones de aquel rubio.

Y, así, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron felizmente a uno de los baños de ancianos, que además eran bastante amplios, para complacerse mutuamente.

 **[...]**

—Ah… Creo que si todos los días van a ser así, no lo consideraré un trabajo —comentaba Kaminari mientras salía del baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No te lo puedo negar —admitió Kirishima también bastante feliz—. Pero, ¿no hemos tardado demasiado?

—¡Nah! ¡Seguro que siguen durmiendo…!

Pero, cuando llegaron a la sala donde se suponía que estaban todos los ancianos dormidos, se llevaron la pequeña sorpresa de ver que faltaba más de la mitad.

Más de la mitad de viejos se habían escapado. Además, los pocos que quedaban, habían causado ciertos estragos.

A la derecha, un abuelo se había subido al ventilador del techo, a saber cómo, y no dejaba de dar vueltas ya que otro señor lo controlaba con un mando. También, había una señora en un rincón que parecía trastornada y estar hablando sola.

A la izquierda, un charco de sangre aterró a ambos jóvenes. Básicamente las dos ancianas que se peleaban por el viejo Agustino, le habían cortado la cabeza ya que lo vieron siendo amable con la abuela Lanalga. Ahora, las dos señoras parecían llevarse bien mientras abrazaban la cabeza de Rodolfo y comenzaban a murmurar cosas extrañas. Cerca de ahí, había un trío de ancianos desnudos haciendo una competición por ver quién se corría antes en una galleta oreo.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía…? —inquirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al día siguiente, fueron despedidos.

 **[...]**

—¡Perdónanos, Bakugou!

Kaminari y Kirishima se encontraban en la casa de Bakugou, arrodillados frente a él, el cual les miraba bastante enfadado.

Ambos habían tratado de encontrar otro trabajo, pero, tras la fama de ocasionar un gran disturbio en una residencia, nadie les aceptó. Así, a pocos días de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, acudieron al hogar del joven explosivo para disculparse y, probablemente, asegurar su muerte.

—No hemos podido conseguir el dinero, pero… —comenzó Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de inventarse una buena excusa.

—Ya da igual, bastardos —sentenció Katsuki después de chasquear la lengua.

—¿Eh? —dudaron ambos al oír aquellas palabras—. ¿Cómo que ya da igual…?

—Que ya tengo el dinero, mierda —siguió dándoles la espalda—. Y ahora, largo.

—Espera, ¿cómo que tienes el dinero…? —interrogó Kaminari cada vez más confuso.

—¡QUE YA DA IGUAL, MIERDA! —volvió a gritar acercándose rápidamente y cogiendo de la camisa a ambos chicos, para luego llevárselos a rastras y echarles de una vez.

Ambos se mantenían pensativos incluso después de que Katsuki les cerrase la puerta.

Básicamente, Bakugou, al enterarse por la televisión de lo ocurrido, decidió buscar un trabajo a media jornada para conseguir dicho dinero ya que supuso que esos dos probablemente no podrían; y acertó.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que cuidar ancianos no es lo nuestro —comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

—Aunque no hubiese pasado eso de no ser por tu sugerencia —respondió Kirishima devolviéndole la gran sonrisa.

—Pero no puedes negar que lo disfrutamos.

Ambos se rieron al recordar la situación, dejando salir alegres carcajadas y sabiendo que no había nada mejor que estar juntos.

Aunque cometieran demasiados errores, no importaba.

Porque estaban juntos.

—¡IROS A VUESTRA PUTA CASA! —el grito de Bakugou sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, los cuales se levantaron y se alejaron para, luego, volver a reír juntos.

 **[...]**


	4. 4 de Abril

_Pining_

 _Marriage_

 _ **Quote: "**_ ** _Did_** _ **you**_ ** _seriously_** _ **just**_ ** _pretend_** _ **to**_ ** _trip_** ** _just so I_** ** _would_** _**catch**_ _ **you**_ ** _and_** _ **actually end up**_ _ **twisting**_ _**your**_ _**ankle**_ _ **?"**_

* * *

 ** _En este día habrá leve JirouMomo._**

 ** _En el quote he añadido un pequeño detalle más para que se entienda mejor._**

* * *

 ** _Día 4: Quote._**

* * *

Kaminari llevaba bastante tiempo sin poder sacarse cierto pensamiento de la cabeza.

Porque, hacía unas semanas, se había encontrado, de madrugada, a Kirishima en la cocina bebiendo leche directamente de la caja.

Pero ese no era el problema.

El problema radicaba en que aquel pelirrojo, al parecer, había salido de la ducha, aún permanecía algo mojado y, cabe destacar que, tenía el cabello hacia abajo.

Ese día, Denki se dio cuenta de que Eijirou era bastante atractivo, por no decir demasiado.

El rostro alegre del pelirrojo, su cabello hacia abajo, sus preciosos ojos, sus puntiagudos dientes, su trabajado cuerpo y, sobre todo, las gotas de leche que chorreaban por su boca cuando Kaminari lo vio en esa situación.

Y, por eso, a partir de esa vez, el rubio eléctrico no dejaba de pensar él.

—Ah… —suspiraba en su cama mientras observaba en su móvil una foto de Kirishima en pijama que habían pasado por el grupo de clase—. Y encima tiene buena personalidad —aceptó al recordar la alegría y optimismo de su buen amigo.

Denki se quedó pensativo nuevamente tratando de buscar una manera de olvidar todo eso, de no ser porque alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su cuarto y a llamarle.

—¡Kaminari! —la voz de Jirou le hizo levantarse con pereza—. Devuélveme de una vez los discos que te presté —siguió; parecía bastante enfadada.

—¡¿No puede ser otro día?! —se quejó acercándose para abrir la puerta.

—Te los presté hace cuatro meses —prosiguió mirándole mal una vez abierta dicha puerta.

—¡Me dijiste que no te hacían falta! —insistió el rubio dejándole entrar.

—Bueno… es que a Yaomomo le ha comenzado a gustar uno de los grupos y… —explicó la chica de los enchufes mientras recordaba cómo Momo le había comentado, con ilusión, su gusto por cierta canción.

—Sí, sí, ya veo —respondió Denki con una leve sonrisa mientras buscaba los discos en una de sus estanterías—. Quieres impresionar a tu Yaomomo…

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue un quejido por parte de Kaminari al recibir una fuerte patada en la pierna.

—Y date prisa… —siguió Kyouka mientras observaba la desordenada habitación de Kaminari.

Como el rubio eléctrico tardaba bastante en encontrar aquellos discos, Jirou se acercó a la cama donde se podía ver claramente el móvil de Denki con, específicamente, cierta foto.

—Oh —murmuró la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose y cogiendo aquel teléfono—. No sabía que te gustaba Kirishima —prosiguió con un tono de burla mientras mostraba la pantalla.

Kaminari, al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos con nervios y se giró rápidamente.

—¡Mi móvil! —se quejó.

—No sabía que te gustaban los pelirrojos teñidos en pijama —siguió Kyouka burlándose de ello y haciendo que el rubio no pudiera evitar avergonzarse.

—¡¿Cómo es que lo has visto?! —reclamó señalando a su amiga.

—Así estaba cuando me lo encontré —respondió entregándole de una vez el teléfono.

—Bueno, ¡de todas formas lo sacaré de mi mente! —exclamó Denki apagando la pantalla y guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

—¿No te gusta Kirishima? —inquirió Jirou ladeando la cabeza y sin entender a aquel idiota.

—Sí, ¿por?

—¿Entonces por qué lo quieres sacar de tu mente?

Kaminari se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba sobre ello.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Lo mejor sería hacer que se fije en mí también, ¿no?! —reaccionó Denki con una sonrisa y levantando un pulgar—. ¡Jirou, eres un genio!

 _"No soy un genio. Eres tú el que es demasiado estúpido."_

—Claro… —suspiró la chica para luego extender su mano abierta—. Y, ahora, mis discos —exigió.

 **[...]**

Kaminari ya lo tenía decidido. Haría lo que fuera para hacer que Kirishima se fijase en él y, así, poder ser correspondido.

Pero lo tenía difícil. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre conquistaba a otro hombre?

Luego pensó en que a Eijirou le gustaban las cosas que eran varoniles, así que, por ser un chico, ya tenía un punto a su favor, ¿no?

—¡Eh, Kaminari! ¿Vamos a por un helado? —sugirió el pelirrojo, levantándose, una vez que habían finalizado las clases.

—¡Ah, claro! —aceptó el rubio aún manteniéndose pensativo.

Por el camino, Eijirou se había dado cuenta de que Denki estaba algo extraño.

No decía nada y solo caminaba con una mano en su barbilla y, a veces, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Kaminari, te ocurre algo? —preguntó con cierta preocupación; era demasiado raro que su rubio amigo estuviera tan callado.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó Denki de repente con una sonrisa, confundiendo a un más a Eijirou.

 _"Esto debería funcionar, lo he visto en muchas películas."_

Kaminari había pensado que el mejor comienzo era con un contacto de miradas y un profundo acercamiento; y qué mejor manera que tropezando a propósito para que Kirishima le cogiera antes de caer.

Así que, por lo tanto, eso fue lo que hizo.

Manteniéndose aún cerca del pelirrojo, fingió que se tropezaba con su propio pie en un intento lamentable de fingir y mientras, incluso, decía que él mismo estaba a punto de caerse.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Eijirou con dudas, alzando una ceja más que otra al ver aquel penoso intento.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que cogerme para que no me cayera! —exclamó el rubio aún en el suelo—. Encima creo que me lo he torcido… —agregó frotándose el tobillo por el dolor.

Kirishima no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.

—¿En serio solo has pretendido tropezarte a propósito para que yo te sujetase, y todo terminara contigo en el suelo y con el tobillo torcido? —siguió cerrando los ojos, acercándose a Kaminari y sonriéndole.

—Eh… —murmuró Denki mirando hacia otro lado y algo avergonzado—, sí.

Después de aquello, el pelirrojo volvió a soltar una carcajada y se acercó a su amigo para ofrecerle la mano, la que este aceptó, incorporándose así y quedando bastante cerca de Eijirou.

—Oye, Kirishima —comenzó el rubio mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al contemplar los ojos de su eléctrico amigo—. Me duele —agregó señalando su tobillo.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír ante ello, para luego hacer que Kaminari se apoyase en sus hombros.

—¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

—Por favor.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas al darse cuenta de que todo había sido bastante penoso.

Aquel estúpido suceso solamente marcó el inicio de la relación de ambos jóvenes.

 **[...]**


	5. 5 de Abril

_Pro_ _hero_ _team_

 __ _ **Mythology**_ _ **AU**_

 _Quote: "Don't_ _say_ _a word. Just kiss me."_

* * *

 _ **Aquí Kaminari tiene 20 años y creo que no hace falta decir que es un AU xD**_

* * *

 ** _Día 5: AU Mitológico._**

* * *

Kaminari Denki, un joven aventurero normal y corriente, se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por una tranquila ciudad y tratando de ligar con alguna chica, hasta que ciertos comentarios llamaron su atención.

—¿Sabías que todavía nadie ha conseguido superar el enigma de la Esfinge? —pudo oír la voz de un hombre.

—¡Se ha comido a todos los aventureros que han tratado resolverlo! —siguió otra señora.

—Ojalá alguien pudiera librar a Tebas de aquel suplicio…

 _"¡No debe ser tan difícil!"_ Pensaba Kaminari bastante animado al imaginarse toda la fama que obtendría si lograse superar a aquella Esfinge.

Y… así fue.

Ahora, Kaminari, se había dirigido hacia la colina en la que decían que estaba la Esfinge y se encontraba cara a cara con ella.

 _—¿La Esfinge no era una mujer…?_ —inquirió para sí al ver que aquel ser no tenía tetas, sino unos pechos masculinos bien trabajos.

Su aspecto era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Resultaba no ser tan grande como decían; tenía cuerpo de gatito y alas de periquito. Además, su rostro era bastante amigable y su cabello rojo lo tenía hacia abajo; en su ojo derecho había una pequeña marca y su mirada era bastante atractiva.

—¡Hola, aventurero! —exclamó aquel ser con una sonrisa en la que Denki pudo apreciar sus dientes puntiagudos—. ¡Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou, pero todos me dicen la Esfinge! ¡¿A que es varonil?! —siguió con alegría.

—Eh, sí —respondió el rubio con cierto nerviosismo—. Bueno… ¡Yo soy Kaminari Denki, es un placer! Vengo a resolver tu acertijo —explicó cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa bastante segura.

—¿Seguro que quieres resolverlo? —inquirió Kirishima ladeando la cabeza—. Me has caído bien, pero si fallas tendré que comerte.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Denki abriera los ojos y comenzara a ponerse un poco nervioso.

Quizás tomar esa decisión había sido una idea un poco descabellada. Después de todo, nadie había salido con vida de ahí.

—¿Y bien? —siguió la Esfinge con una sonrisa.

Pero, a pesar de los nervios y el temor por ser comido, Kaminari volvió a mirar a la Esfinge que tenía tamaño de gato y alas de periquito.

 _"Parece inofensivo…"_

—¡Bien, acepto! —decidió Denki levantando el pulgar derecho.

—¡Genial, entonces, ahí va el acertijo…! —respondió el pelirrojo—. Amenazas a muertes no faltan en él, e insulta al mundo una y otra vez. La culpa a un joven inocente suele echar, no intentes ser su amigo porque te ignorará —narró haciendo que el rubio cerrase los ojos y se quedara algo pensativo—. ¡¿Quién es?! —inquirió.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Denki abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa—. ¡Yo conozco a alguien así! ¡Se llama Bakugou Katsuki! Es bastante amargado…

El silencio por parte de Kirishima y la cara que puso, le dio a entender a Kaminari que estaba en lo correcto.

—Espera… ¿de verdad es él? —inquirió el rubio sin creerlo.

—¡Conoces al cazador de hidras! —interrumpió el pelirrojo acercándose rápidamente hacia Denki y saltando a sus brazos—. ¡Sí, eres el primero en resolver el enigma! —siguió mientras se acomodaba en las manos del rubio—. Por lo tanto, ¡a partir de ahora eres mi dueño!

—¿Eh? —dudó Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿He ganado?

—Aunque supongo que esta otra forma será más cómoda… —agregó la Esfinge para justo en ese instante transformarse en un joven pelirrojo, fornido y más alto que Denki, el cual retrocedió al ver a aquel tipo solo cubierto por una pequeña tela blanca.

—¡¿También eres humano?! —preguntó aún más nervioso.

—¡Tengo cuatro formas en las que transformarme! —respondió Kirishima—. Una es la primera que viste en la que tengo cuerpo de gato y alas de periquito y que suelo usar para que no me tengan miedo. La segunda es una en la que tengo cuerpo de perro y alas de pelícano. En la tercera poseo cuerpo de león y alas de halcón. Y, la última, es esta en la que puedo volverme como un humano… Aunque como ahora eres mi dueño, puedes elegir la forma en la que quieras que esté —finalizó rompiendo la poca distancia entre ambos y sujetando las manos de Kaminari mientras le sonreía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

 _"¡Está bastante bueno, maldición! Esto no se considerará zoofilia... ¿verdad?"_ Pensaba Denki mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Kaminari al imaginar todas las posibilidades; quizás ya era hora de renunciar a su intento de ligar con alguna mujer y, mejor aún, quedarse con su Esfinge—. ¡Seré tu dueño!

Eijirou, al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos con alegría y sonrió, para luego acercarse aún más a Denki y abalanzarse encima suyo, comenzando a lamerle el cuello rápidamente y con ilusión.

—¡E-Espera, Kirishima! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —se quejaba al sentir la lengua humana de aquel buenorro pelirrojo.

Y así fue como la ciudad de Tebas fue liberada de la Esfinge, la cual a partir de ese día comenzó su viaje junto a su querido dueño, Kaminari Denki.

 **[...]**


	6. 6 de Abril

_Fantasy_ _AU_

 **** ** _Hobbies_** ****

 _Quote: "Oh my god is that blood!"_

* * *

 ** _En este día, Kirishima y Kaminari ya son pareja._**

* * *

 _ **Día 6:**_ _ **Hobbies**_ ** _._**

* * *

Ambos sabían que los fines de semanas solamente eran divertidos si estaban juntos, por eso, nunca dudaban en decidir lo que harían cada sábado y domingo después de las aburridas clases.

—Entonces… ¿lo de siempre? —sugirió Kaminari con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Pues claro! —confirmó Kirishima devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Videojuegos.

Simplemente quedarse encerrados en una de las habitaciones y pasar la tarde con juegos que Denki solía sugerir. A veces, Eijirou trataba de convencer a su pareja para ir a correr, pero el rubio se negaba claramente ante tal idea. Incluso, una vez, hicieron una competición de pesas; obviamente Kaminari la perdió.

Pero los videojuegos eran otra cosa.

Kirishima, difícilmente, alguna vez ganaba a Kaminari y se emocionaba realmente cuando esto sucedía. Pero, con el tiempo, aquel pelirrojo mejoró hasta llegar a igualar a Denki.

FPS, TPS, RPG, J-RPG, MMORPG, RTS… Básicamente, jugaban de todo un poco.

Incluso, una vez, se quedaron hasta la madrugada con una Visual Novel llamada "School Gays" donde, lamentablemente, sacaron uno de los Bad End.

 _"—¡Te dije que teníamos que rechazar a Sekai! ¡Nos ha apuñalado por jugar a dos bandas! ¡Estaba como una puta cabra!"_

 _"—De todas formas, creo que ambas estaban un poco mal de la cabeza…"_

Ya se había convertido en un pasatiempo dedicarles la mayoría de tardes a probar diferentes videojuegos, pero si había uno que podían disfrutar tranquilamente, ese era uno de Pokémon.

—Eh, Kirishima, ¿cuántos llevas? —inquiría el rubio, el cual se hallaba en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su pareja, mientras miraba la pantalla de su 3DS.

—Con este ya van ochenta y dos… —respondió concentrado en seguir debilitando a ciertos Pokémon.

—Sí que es tedioso hacer que te salga un Pokémon shiny —agregó el rubio con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Y si mejor probamos esta nueva Visual Novel que me prestó Mineta ayer? —preguntó levantándose y acercándose a su estantería para sacar aquello y mostrárselo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Otra novela visual de hermanitas? Mineta tiene fetiches bastante raros —comentó Kirishima dejando escapar unas carcajadas al ver la portada y el título.

—Entonces... ¿la pongo? —siguió el rubio alegremente.

—¡Claro!

Y, así, volvieron a pasar otra tarde más riendo, haciendo bromas y divirtiéndose al estar uno al lado del otro; simplemente disfrutando la compañía del contrario.

—¿Qué opción elegimos? —inquirió Denki algo pensativo al ver cómo una de las protagonistas se confesaba.

 ** _Rechazarla._**

 ** _Aceptarla._**

 ** _Ilusionarla para luego quedarte con otra._**

—No sé… Yo prefiero a la otra hermanita —opinó Kirishima incitando a que la rechazasen.

—¿La rubia que es alegre e idiota? —inquirió Kaminari con una leve sonrisa—. ¡A mí me agrada más la tomboy pelirroja!

—Entonces fijo que rechazamos a esta, ¿no? —respondió Eijirou con otra sonrisa.

—Exacto —siguió Denki devolviéndole la risa—. Aunque espero que esta no nos apuñale…

Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron aquella Visual Novel. Cabía decir que ambos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por el final que habían conseguido.

—Vaya… —murmuró Kaminari al ver la imagen final de la pantalla—. No sabía que había una ruta para que el protagonista se quedara con su mejor amigo.

—Yo tampoco —rio Eijirou—. Bueno… ¿una al Twister? —cambió de tema mientras se acercaba más hacia su pareja y lo atraía hacia sí por la cintura.

—No te quejes si acabo yo encima —se limitó Denki a responder con otra sonrisa.

—¡Hecho!

Una vez decidido, y antes de comenzar, Kaminari llamó a Ashido para que fuese la encargada de leer los papelitos donde ordenaba en qué color tenían que ir colocando cada parte de su cuerpo; además, por algún motivo, Todoroki había acudido para presenciar aquello. Cabe decir que traía una cámara consigo.

—¡No, Kaminari! ¡Dije que mano izquierda en el amarillo! —se quejaba Mina mientras daba las órdenes.

—De acuerdo… —respondió dispuesto a mover aquella mano al círculo amarillo más cercano—. Tú ganas, Kirishima... —agregó al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a terminar en una postura donde Eijirou estaba, por completo, encima de él.

Pero lo importante era que ambos se habían divertido; y eso era lo que tanto les gustaba.

Cuando estaban juntos no había día en el que no rieran por las bromas y comentarios que hacían.

Sentían que con la compañía mutua, eran felices y que, además, nunca cambiaría.

 **[...]**


	7. 7 de Abril

_**Disney AU**_

 _Confession_

 _Quote: "Are you… are you using my toothbrush to clean the dog/cats teeth!?"_

* * *

 ** _Habrá leve TodoJirou (como ratones) y Katsunoma._**

* * *

 ** _Día 7: Disney AU_**

* * *

Había una vez, en un país muy lejano, un joven al que se le murieron los padres por traicionar al reino, haciendo que se quedase solo y sin hogar.

Pero, para su buena suerte (o no tanta), un hombre con complejo de francés le acogió en su poderosa y millonaria familia con la condición de que se convierta en el sirviente e hiciera todas las labores del hogar.

—¡Muy bien, Kaminari-kun, a partir de hoy ellos serán tus hermanastros~! —informaba el nuevo padrastro de Denki dejando ver a otros dos jóvenes también rubios.

—¿Tenemos que convivir con este tipo con cara de retrasado? —inquirió uno de ellos frunciendo bastante el ceño y mirándole mal.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Es penoso! —agregó el otro mientras señalaba a Kaminari y se reía compulsivamente.

Su nuevo padrastro se llamaba Aoyama Yuuga y sus hermanastros resultaban ser unos tales Bakugou Katsuki y Monoma Neito.

—Eh… mucho gusto —comentó Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y, así, comenzó su tediosa vida con su nueva familia.

A diario, tenía que hacer todas las tareas de la limpieza, llevarles el desayuno a sus hermanastros, alabar la " _belleza_ " de su narcisista padrastro, obedecer cualquier cosa que le pedían y solamente seguir siendo un simple sirviente.

Otro día más, Denki había madrugado (en contra de su voluntad) para preparar el desayuno y barrer los pasillos.

—Ah… —suspiraba bastante cansado de tener que limpiar los desastres que ocasionaba su hermanastro Monoma.

—¡Kaminari-kun, ¿dónde has puesto mis mallas rojas?! —la voz de Aoyama llamó su atención.

—Ah, que eran tuyas… —murmuró retrocediendo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Pensé que eran de Bakugou y se las di… —respondió rascándose una mejilla y evadiendo su mirada—. Pero les prendió fuego diciendo que eran " _mierda_ ".

—¡Bakugou-kun~! —exclamó Yuuga indignado justo al ver que Katsuki pasaba por el pasillo al recién haberse levantando.

—¡CALLA MIERDA! —gritó aquel joven ignorando por completo a su padrastro y haciéndole callar—. Eh, tú —siguió mirando a Kaminari—. ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

—Ah, sí… —respondió Denki algo nervioso—. Lo dejé en la mesa de la cocina, e incluso puse tu nombre, pero Monoma se lo comió todo —aclaró con una sonrisa y levantando un dedo.

—¡¿HAH?!

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —se pudo escuchar una risa lejana proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

Después de aquello, Katsuki se dirigió bastante enfadado hacia el cuarto de su querido hermano Monoma, el cual empezó a gritar sin dejar de reírse cuando Bakugou hizo a saber qué con él.

—¡Oh, cierto~! —cambió de tema Aoyama felizmente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo cierta cosa—. ¡Kaminari-kun, ha llegado una carta del apuesto, pero no más que yo, príncipe Kirishima Eijirou~! —siguió con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Ah! ¡¿El pelirrojo ese que está más bueno que el pan?! —exclamó Kaminari ilusionado al recordar el rostro del hijo del rey que había visto en varias revistas.

—¡Ese mismo! ¡Y ha invitado a todos los jóvenes a un baile que celebrará, pero como solo le gusta lo varonil, solamente pueden ir hombres~! ¡Lo hará para decidir con quien se casará! —siguió Aoyama mientras observaba la felicidad en los ojos de Denki—. ¡Pero tú no irás, Kaminari-kun~! —finalizó haciendo que la sonrisa de aquel joven desapareciera rápidamente.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?! —se quejó.

—¡Tienes que preparar nuestros trajes para mí y tus hermanos! ¡Y te quedarás limpiando el suelo~! —siguió mandando y haciendo que Denki no tuviera otra alternativa; después de todo, le habían acogido en su familia.

 **[...]**

Cierto joven se hallaba en su cama, mirando al techo y poniendo un pequeño puchero mientras escuchaba cómo, en la habitación de al lado, sus hermanastros hablaban sobre el baile.

—Ah… yo también quería ir —suspiró imaginándose todo lo que se perdería; sobre todo la posibilidad de poder bailar con el apuesto príncipe, y quizás, tener alguna mínima posibilidad con él.

Había llegado el día del baile, pero Denki estaba obligado a quedarse en casa limpiando.

—¡ _ESE ES MI TRAJE, BASTARDO_! —se pudo escuchar a través de las paredes la voz de Bakugou.

—¡ _JAJAJAJA_! —siguió la risa de Monoma.

—Oye, idiota, no te preocupes —la voz de uno de los ratones que eran sus amigos llamó la atención de Kaminari.

—Podemos ayudarte —siguió con serenidad otro de esos ratones.

Jirou Kyouka y Todoroki Shouto eran dos pequeños animalitos que Denki había conocido el primer día y a los que sobornaba con queso para tener alguien con quien hablar.

—¿En serio? —inquirió el rubio incorporándose y mirando a sus únicos amigos con una leve sonrisa.

—El hada madrina puede encargarse de esto —confirmó Jirou tranquilamente.

—¿Hada madrina…? —inquirió el rubio cada vez menos convencido—. ¡Soy idiota, pero no tanto! ¡Eso no existe!

—Kaminari —comenzó Shouto subiéndose a la mano de Denki y mirándole fijamente—. Somos ratones, ¿no?

—Eh, sí…

—¿Y no te parece extraño que podamos hablar?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—Pues eso —finalizó Todoroki.

—Kaminari, solo tienes que pedir en voz alta y, probablemente, la hada madrina aparecerá —informó Kyouka.

Kaminari, aún con dudas, decidió confiar en las palabras de aquellos ratoncitos, así que optó por arrodillarse, juntar ambas manos, cerrar los ojos y pedir.

—¡Quiero ir al baile y disfrutar de las buenas vistas del príncipe pelirrojo! —exclamó con la mínima esperanza de que apareciera esa tal hada madrina.

Pero nada sucedió.

Abrió un ojo con dudas y lo siguiente que escuchó fue como Jirou trataba de reprimir la risa.

—¿En serio te lo creíste…? —comentaba Kyouka sin poder evitar burlarse de aquello.

Pero antes de que Kaminari pudiera decir algo, por arte de magia, apareció una alegre joven de cabello rosa con un vestido y una varita mágica.

—¡¿Alguien me llamó?! —exclamó con alegría.

—¡¿Existes?! —agregó Jirou sin poder creerlo y retrocediendo.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Soy Ashido Mina, pero me dicen el hada madrina! ¡Mi labor es unir a dos hombres en amor! —se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

—No me lo esperaba —agregó Todoroki con indiferencia.

—¡¿Entonces puedes ayudarme a ir al baile de verdad?! —interrumpió Kaminari con felicidad.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó el hada con una risa.

Dicho y hecho, aquella joven de cabello rosa tomó las medidas del rubio y sentenció unas palabras raras para hacer que las sucias ropas que llevaba se transformasen en un elegante traje de color negro con corbata roja; además, los zapatos azabaches también estaban hechos totalmente a su medida.

—¡Perfecto! —recalcó Ashido bastante entusiasmada.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Entonces ya puedo ir al baile?! —siguió Kaminari felizmente mientras contemplaba su fabuloso traje.

—¡Sí, pero con una condición! —aclaró Mina levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia—. A las doce de la noche tienes que estar de vuelta porque… ¡de lo contrario sucederá algo horrible! —advirtió con un poco más de seriedad.

—¡Oh, claro! —aceptó Denki restándole importancia a aquello.

—¡Y eso es todo! —dijo la chica de cabello rosa—. ¡Espero que tu amor se cumpla! —finalizó mientras levantaba su varita mágica, para luego recitar otras extrañas palabras y desaparecer.

Por unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que Kaminari se giró y miró a los ratones que le miraban sin poder creer que había funcionado.

—¡Adivinad quién conocerá hoy mismo al príncipe! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y señalándose.

—Tú no, claro está —confirmó Jirou mientras se echaba y acomodaba al lado de Todoroki.

—¿Eh? —inquirió el rubio abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cómo que yo no…?

—Hace un rato me colé en la habitación de Monoma y le escuché diciendo que iba a cerrar todas las puertas para dejar encerrado a Bakugou y, además, a ti incluido —informó Shouto con serenidad y restándole importancia, para luego acomodarse también junto a Kyouka.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Entonces cómo saldré de aquí?! —se sobresaltó Kaminari cada vez más nervioso, sobre todo al ver cómo a aquellos dos ratones les parecía dar exactamente igual.

—¡ _PUTO BASTARDO_! —un grito lejano procedente de Bakugou llamó la atención de Denki.

—¡ _JAJAJAJAJAJA_! —se pudo escuchar otra risa.

—Parece que ya lo encerró —murmuró Todoroki entrecerrando los ojos y acurrucado con Jirou para dormir.

—¡Espera! ¡No os durmáis! ¡Ayudadme! —siguió Kaminari cada vez más desesperado.

Aquel rubio necesitaba una manera de escapar de aquella casa, pero no podía contar con la ayuda de sus " _amigos_ " ratones.

Decidió que lo mejor era arriesgar, así que salió rápidamente de su habitación para buscar a Katsuki, el cual se hallaba dando golpes y gritando a la puerta de la salida.

Al parecer, Aoyama y Monoma ya se habían ido al baile.

—¡Bakugou! —llamó Denki acercándose hacia su hermanastro, el cual se giró y le miró frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda, retrasado? —inquirió al darse cuenta de lo bien vestido que estaba Kaminari—. ¡NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO EN IR AL BAILE, ¿NO?!

—¡Eso no importa ahora mismo! —exclamó Denki evadiendo la pregunta—. Lo importante es salir de aquí, ¿no? —siguió, levantando un dedo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bakugou permaneció mirándole en silencio durante un rato, hasta que accedió a ello.

Y así, ambos hermanastros, se dispusieron a buscar alguna salida por toda la mansión en la que vivían, pudiendo hallar dentro del cuarto de Monoma un pasadizo secreto. Al entrar, contemplaron una especie de ritual satánico lleno de fotos de Bakugou, cosa que hizo poner alerta a aquel amargado joven.

—Vaya, se ve que Monoma parece estar obsesionado contigo… —comentó Denki con nerviosismo.

—Por eso anoche… —empezó Katsuki frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a decir algo que no debía.

—¿Anoche…? —siguió el otro rubio levantando una ceja más que otra y con ciertas dudas al respecto.

—¡NADA, MIERDA! —negó Bakugou volviendo a enfadarse y prosiguiendo el camino hasta llegar a la salida.

Una vez ahí, vieron la luz del día. Al parecer, el pasadizo secreto de Monoma les conducía a un lugar que daba con el exterior, exactamente, debajo de un puente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Denki con una sonrisa al ver que habían conseguido salir.

—Bueno, yo me largo, retrasado —sentenció Katsuki yendo hacia arriba y levantando la mano para hacer parar a un taxista.

Kaminari pudo contemplar claramente cómo su hermanastro se metía en aquel taxi para, seguramente, dirigirse al palacio donde se celebraba el baile.

—Maldición… —murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño y sin saber qué hacer.

Por eso, no tuvo más alternativa que caminar.

Caminó a saber cuánto hasta conseguir llegar al palacio, pero cuando por fin logró estar en aquel lugar, se percató de que el reloj marcaba las 20:00.

—¡¿ _Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo_?! —se quejó para sí mismo.

Pero al menos tendría cuatro horas para disfrutar de la fiesta, así que no dudó en entrar y buscar al apuesto príncipe pelirrojo.

 _"Seguro que ya está bailando con alguien… o incluso ya encontró futuro marido."_

Y ahí estaba. Kirishima Eijirou, príncipe del reino, se hallaba sentado en su correspondiente lugar y observando bastante aburrido cómo los demás bailaban. Todos los hombres que se le habían acercado parecía que solo lo hicieron por dinero y se veían demasiado interesados en solamente eso, así que el pelirrojo no pudo elegir a nadie todavía.

Por unos segundos, Kirishima dirigió su mirada al joven que acababa de entrar y que parecía estar buscando algo, pero el repentino contacto de miradas fue lo que le hizo levantarse inconscientemente.

Aquel rubio llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta; además, la corbata roja en su traje negro le hacía ver realmente atractivo y los zapatos negros que llevaba parecían hechos completamente a su medida. Aquellos ojos de color ámbar que le miraban y la repentina sonrisa que puso, hizo que el corazón del pelirrojo latiera cada vez más rápido.

Sintió su rostro arder cuando lo tuvo al frente suyo, mirándole con alegría y dispuesto a decir algo.

—¡Bailemos! —exclamó Denki cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, un leve rubor en sus mejillas y ofreciéndole su mano.

Kirishima, por unos instantes, olvidó esos nervios que había sentido al ver a aquel joven y le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—¡Claro! —aceptó recibiendo la mano del contrario.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras bailaban tranquilamente y eran el centro de atención de varias personas; en poco tiempo, habían simpatizado demasiado y se habían dado cuenta de que tenían bastante en común. Hablaron de cosas triviales, gustos, pasatiempos y bromas demasiado estúpidas que hacían que no pudieran evitar disfrutar de la situación y reír como nunca.

—Ahora que lo pienso, aún no te lo he preguntado… —comentó Kirishima mirando a Kaminari fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

Pero antes de que Denki pudiera responder, el sonido de la campana al dar las doce hizo que el rubio se girase hacia el reloj.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que irme! —interrumpió algo desesperado y dispuesto a marcharse rápidamente—. ¡Perdón! —finalizó alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Espera! —llamó Kirishima reaccionando algo tarde, pero yendo tras él después de decidirlo.

Ya lo tenía decidido.

 **[...]**

—¡ _Maldición, maldición_! —murmuraba Denki haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de ir lo más rápido que podía y alejarse de aquel palacio.

Supo que la advertencia de Ashido era cierta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la ropa por el camino.

Era como si unas manos invisibles hubieran comenzado a desvestirle por completo, quitándole el traje y tirándolo al suelo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con los zapatos negros y la corbata que llevaba, dejándole solamente en calzones.

Cuando consiguió estar lo suficientemente alejado y escondido, suspiró y se cubrió con sus brazos por el frío.

 _"Ahora se supone que tengo que regresar a casa… en calzones."_

 **[...]**

El príncipe pelirrojo se detuvo al ver el traje y los zapatos del joven rubio esparcidos por las escaleras. Se agachó para recogerlos y, decidido, optó por dar una orden que aplicaría la mañana siguiente.

Ya lo había decidido; había decidido que se casaría con aquel joven.

 **[...]**

—¡TE MATARÉ! —el grito mañanero de Bakugou y las risas que le siguieron de Monoma, hizo que Kaminari se despertara.

La noche anterior, al llegar a casa muerto de frío por andar demasiadas horas en ropa interior, lo único que hizo al regresar fue echarse en su cama y dormir. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta ya que todos ya se hallaban en casa, durmiendo, después de haber estado en el baile.

—¡Maldición, el desayuno! —se sobresaltó al percatarse de que se había quedado dormido y no había hecho ninguna de las labores que le correspondían.

—Exhibicionista —comentó Todoroki con serenidad al ver cómo el rubio seguía en calzones.

—Parece que te divertiste anoche —agregó Jirou.

Kaminari, ignorando los comentarios de aquellos ratones, se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación, pero, para su buena suerte, vio claramente cómo Bakugou salía, también en calzones, de la habitación de Monoma, el cual se mantenía aún dentro.

 _"Supongo que es mejor no preguntar."_

—¡Hijos míos~! —la voz de Aoyama llamó la atención de los jóvenes—. ¡Ha venido el príncipe, quiere que nos probemos un traje! ¡El que tenga la talla ideal, se casará con él~! —siguió ilusionado, pero fue básicamente ignorando.

—Me la suda —comentó Katsuki.

 _—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eso es porque me prefieres a mí después de lo de anoche, ¿no?!_ —se escuchó la voz de Neito.

A los pocos segundos, Bakugou dio media vuelta, regresó a la habitación de Monoma y cerró la puerta con rabia.

— _¡PREPÁRATE, MIERDA!_ —se oyó otro grito.

Pero lo que menos le importaba a Kaminari en aquellos momentos era la relación extraña entre sus dos hermanastros; lo que de verdad ocupó toda su atención fue aquello que mencionó su padrastro.

 _"El príncipe…"_

Porque Denki no había podido olvidar aquella noche de baile que tuvieron y lo mucho que se divirtió al lado de aquel pelirrojo.

Bajó las escaleras, aún en calzones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se hallaban unos guardias, su padrastro Aoyama y el mismísimo príncipe.

—Eh… creo que no te queda —comentó el pelirrojo al ver que los zapatos le quedaban grandes al igual que el traje.

—¡Sí me queda y, además, soy rubio~! —insistió Aoyama con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿No hay ningún otro rubio en este hogar? —inquirió Kirishima con una leve sonrisa y algo cabizbajo—. Esta es la última casa a la que acudimos…

—¡Mis dos hijos lo son, pero están en una relación incestuosa, así que lo dudo~! —informó con orgullo y con su típica sonrisa.

—Bueno… supongo que entonces nos vamos —siguió el pelirrojo algo decepcionado; no había conseguido encontrar a aquel alegre rubio con el que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

—¡Espera!

Kirishima alzó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde procedía aquella voz.

Entonces lo pudo ver; pudo ver al rubio que era dueño de sus constantes pensamientos. Cabe decir que estaba en calzones, pero eso era lo de menos.

—¡Kaminari-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡Ve a limpiar el suelo y a preparar los desayunos ahora mismo~! —ordenó Yuuga extendiendo su mano divinamente.

—¿Puedo probarme eso? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa y acercándose hacia el príncipe, mirándole a los ojos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

En pocos segundos, los guardias desvistieron a Aoyama y le cedieron el traje y los zapatos a Kaminari, el cual se los puso con gran facilidad, resaltando lo bien que le quedaban.

—Puedo… —comenzó Eijirou con una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Kaminari Denki —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Esto es un error~! —reclamó Aoyama cubriéndose con sus brazos y señalando a Kaminari.

—Kaminari Denki… —inició el pelirrojo posicionándose delante del rubio y arrodillándose—. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—¡ _MUERE_! —se escuchó un grito mezclado con gemidos procedente de la habitación de arriba, cosa que hizo que los jóvenes se quedaran en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Eh… —murmuró Denki lamentando los gritos de su hermanastro—. Sí, sí quiero —aceptó la petición dicha antes por pelirrojo.

Dicho y hecho, así fue como el príncipe del reino, Kirishima Eijirou, se casó con el rubio sin padres llamado Kaminari Denki, el cual abandonó a su familia adoptiva para irse a vivir con su esposo, dejando a Aoyama sin criado.

Y, así, vivieron felices para siempre.

También, al cabo de unos meses, Denki se enteró de la boda de Bakugou Katsuki y Monoma Neito, pero eso era otra historia.

 **FIN**


End file.
